Tama's Discovery
by anime-fever
Summary: A sneek Preview of a story by the ChibiSisters4ever


Tama's Discovery

By:ChibiSisters4ever

Rated: R content not appropriate for young children

Setting the scene: Tasuki and Tamahome are wandering through Hotohori's Palace, bored they stop at Miaka's Chambers and decide to go in…

"sweet Miaka's gone I wounder what she has from her world I can sell for a few ryo?" Tamahome said Taski's face grew a grin.

"hey, what's this?" Tamahome asked pulling out a cd player in the bag on Miaka's bed.

"ta hell I know!" Tasuki sneered, Tamahome dug deeper in the bag as Tasuki looked out for their food grubbing priestess. At the bottom of the bag Tamahome pulled out a long black object.

"da hell is that?" Tamahome said,

"What do you think it is? Tama how stupid can you be? It's a you know what we have…" Tasuki answered.

"really? It doesn't look like mine." Tamahome said yanking down his pants.

"See!!" Tasuki's eyes bulge out of his head as Tamahome exposes himself.

"I aint no homo pull up your pants!" he yelled 

"why would Miaka have such a device that supposedly looks like a…."* Blushes*

"'Coz you don't pleasure her enough, she has to get off sometime." Tasuki snickered 

"Say that again you bastred!" 

"You suck in bed so she needs to get something good! Besides we aren't positive what 'da hell it is anyway!" Tasuki pleaded.

"Ok fine ill go ask her then!" Tamahome held the mysterious 'dick like object'

"That don' look right man put it away!" Tasuki said repulsed. So the two went to seek their priestess Miaka.

"umm, Miaka, can we talk? Tamahome asked.

"Sure, tama, what is it?" Miaka said.

"What the hell is this Miaka?" Tasuki blurted out shoving the dick in Tamahome's hand in Miaka's face.

"Hey where'd you get that!" Miaka blushed taking back the rubber black dick.

"Well what is it?" Tamahome asked again,

"It's a dildo, Tamahome sometimes girls use it, but mostly gay guys use it, and girls who want to be together." Miaka explained

"You mean like Nuriko and Hotohori's- Sama?" Tasuki asked

"Ummm, sort of." Miaka responded.

"But why do you need it, you have me?" Tamahome asked Miaka shook her head.

"Umm, no, I don't I have to be a virgin."

"so…. " Tamahome moaned

"How do you use it?" Tasuki asked Miaka blushed,

"well you stick it up your ass. Or your um…. Their." Miaka pointed downwards.

"Oh, can I use it?" Tamahome asked starry eyed

"Ummm, why?" 

"Yeah, why tama are you turning gay on us?" Tasuki asked with a fanged grin.

"No, I just want to…experiment!" he answered

"Well ok" Miaka handed Tamahome the dildo.

"Ok, give me twenty minutes!" he said Miaka looked up,

"What, wait!" Miaka tried to stop him when he locked the door to his bedchamber.

"Now, I have some of these." He murdered to himself, holding some wrapped condoms.

"Miaka told me to always use one on these things, especially if its going inside you. So how is it suppose to go on?" he questioned opening the condom package.

"Ew, its all slimly" he squealed and attempted to put it on the dildo.

"Tamahome what are you doing in there?" Miaka yelled banging on the door. Tamahome didn't answer and took a deep breath, then shoved it up his ass.

"Wha' 'da hell was that soprano scream for?" Tasuki asked Miaka who held her head on the door.

"im afraid to think of it." She answered 

"Shit…" Tasuki said with a smirk Miaka looked at Tasuki.

"I'm going in there!" she turned the handle and saw Tama holding the dildo up his ass.

"Uhh… Tama-Baby what do you think your doing?" Miaka asked trying not to laugh.

"was it suppose to hurt? It felt wrong." Tamahome said

"Its because your straight!" Miaka giggled ripping the dildo out of Tama's ass. She hugged him tight and began to kiss Tamahome passionately, and when they broke away he said It's a good thing too…." Tamahome closed the door, leaving an opened mouth Tasuki out in the hall.

"No way in hell am I trying that! But, heeeheee… NURIKO!!!" Tasuki said picking up the dildo and running towards Nuriko's bedchamber.

The end.

A/N: this was a story Mi-chan and I made up in Algebra who knows what we were on then but that's the end but when my other friend gets a hold of this I fear what may happen another sex journal? Oh well Ja-Ne -----ChibiSisters4ever  


End file.
